Conscript
Class: Conscript Conscripts form the rank and file of the White Army. The branches of the army are codified by colour, and trained in different styles of fighting. The Red Guard The Red Guard are the assault troops of the White Army, trained in shock tactics, disrupting formations and the quick elimination of enemy combatants. They primarily serve as disruptors of barbarian tribes that grow too large or aggressive on the border of the kingdom, and are specially trained in combating these savage peoples. Combat Specializations: Favored Enemy: Barbarians (2pts) Equipment: Knightly Training, Armor Training, Shield Training Variable: '''Choose 1 of the following spheres: Gladiator, Duelist, Lancer '''Sphere Drawbacks: '''Humble Combatant (Gladiator) The Orange Guard Specializing in missile combat, the Orange Guard is currently undergoing a doctrinal reform thanks to the introduction of firearms and explosives to their arsenal. The devastating power of these weapons are undeniable, but their application to the battlefield is untested beyond small scale skirmishes with barbarians. As such, the leaders who command the gunner squads disagree on how best to implement them in a large scale battle and several commanders disavow the usefulness of guns entirely, citing their tendency to misfire, difficulty to maintain and repair and overall costliness as reasons they're too impractical for wide scale organized warfare. Thus, the Orange Guard is much less orthodox than the other colours of the army in its training. '''Combat Specializations: Sphere Specialization: Alchemy, Barrage, or Sniper (3 Pts) Variable: Gain Huntsman Training and the Scout Sphere or Firearm Proficiency and the Alchemy Sphere Formula Variable: '''Gain The Barrage Sphere or the Sniper Sphere '''Variable: Gain one Equipment Talent of your choice The Yellow Guard Sometimes called the Golden Guard derisively by the soldiers of other colours, the Yellow Guard specializes in large scale disciplined formation fighting. The extended period of peace in the kingdom has left this style of combat seemingly pointless, as the barbarian tribes on the fringes of the kingdom pose no threats that make mobilizing the Yellow Guard necessary, and the terrain they live in is swampy, mountainous or heavily forested, breaking up the tight formations the Yellow Guard is practiced in. As such, the day to day duties of Yellow Guard soldiers consist of combat drills, representing the face of the military to the citizens, and the occasional parade. This has led to wide scale resentment from the other more active colours and many commanders, even some Yellow Guard ones, question the point of continuing to train in what many consider an obsolete form of combat. Combat Specializations: Coordinated Combatant (2pts) Equipment: Shield Training, Spear Dancer, Pikeman Training, Armor Training The Green Guard The Green Guard serve as the cavalry of the White Army, learning how to care for and ride mounts into battle as well as fight more effectively from horseback. While there's little modern purpose for the large scale cavalry charges and battlefield formations they're trained in, the mobility offered by their horses allow the Green Guard to respond rapidly to threats, as well as patrol large areas of roadways or border territory looking for troublemakers. They are quite popular among the peasantry, particularly those in border settlements where the local Green Guards are relied upon to protect the innocent, dispense justice and uphold the law. Combat Specializations: Mount (2pts) Equipment: Armor Training Spheres: '''Beastmastery Ride '''Variable: Knightly Training or Outrider Training Variable: Gain either the Scout Sphere or one Equipment or Beastmastery talent of your choice The Blue Guard The Blue Guard form the Kingdom's navy, training in ship to ship combat, boarding, amphibious assaults and day to day nautical operation of a ship. Rather than learning how to wear heavy armor and wield heavy armaments like most of the army, Blue Guards are trained in specialized weaponry and the athleticism needed to stay on board a ship or stay alive if they fall off of one. Because the navy requires a vast array of skills, conscripts of the Blue Guard are encouraged to hone a variety of techniques and capabilities aside from the fundamentals needed to fight aboard a ship. Although there are no barbarian warships and no foreign vessels have ever sailed across the Northern Sea, the blue guard regularly patrol the coast, responding to distant crises along the northern coastline and keeping fishing ships safe from sea monsters or would be pirates. Combat Specializations: '''Sphere Specialization: Athletics '''Equipment: '''Pirate Training '''Spheres: '''Athletics Sphere, Expanded Training Swim and Leap packages '''Variable: Gain one sphere or martial talent of your choice The Indigo Guard The Indigo Guard specializes in siegecraft and engineering. They train in operating, maintaining, assembling and disassembling siege weapons, as well as combat engineering and interception of enemy swifts who attempt to disrupt the operation of their siege crews. While the siege weapons of the kingdom are counted among the more useless relics in their arsenal, the Indigo guardsmen themselves serve vital roles as engineers and architects, constructing bridges, roadways and even homes for burgeoning border settlements. Combat Specializations: Inspiration (1Pt) Equipment: '''Mechanical Training, Armor Training, Custom Training Pick, Heavy Pick, Pickaxe, 1 Seige weapon of your choice '''Variable: '''Gain either the Guardian Sphere or one Equipment talent of your choice The Violet Guard Trained to fight in tandem with the White Army's Warmages, the soldiery of the Violet guard have two jobs: Keep the spellcasters safe, and get out of the way. They wield no weapons, instead bringing large shields into battle which they combine with their specialized training to protect their charges. They have trained extensively in resisting magic both mentally and physically, and are among the most likely candidates from the White Army to join the Black Guard as a result. '''Combat Specializations: Evasion (1Pt), Indomitable Will (1Pt) '''Equipment: '''Armor Training, Shield Training '''Variable: '''Gain the Brute Sphere or Tower Shield Mastery '''Variable: '''Gain the Guardian Sphere or the Shield Sphere